Heartbreak Warfare
by QueenKaterina
Summary: Magnus Bane is in need of a friend. And Tessa Gray is more than willing to help her oldest friend overcome a break-up. With the help of James Carstairs, can Tessa save Magnus from himself?
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus needs someone to help him, Tess. You should see him- he's torn apart." James Carstairs says, tightening his grip on my hands.

"Jem, I don't even know where Magnus is!" I exclaim.

"He's in Brooklyn. Tess, he's the High Warlock. And he needs your help. He was there for you when you lost Will. Now be there for him since he's lost his Shadowhunter." Jem says stubbornly.

"You must care for this Shadowhunter greatly if you're urging me to fly across the world to help Magnus Bane." I laugh.

"Don't argue with me on this, Tessa. Magnus needs you." Jem kisses me.

"Okay! We'll leave now. I'll create a Portal. Brooklyn, you say?" I ask, glancing at Jem. His eyes are bright as he nods enthusiastically.

Jem and I land in Brooklyn, a block away from Magnus's apartment. We walk quickly to our old friend's house and I knock.

Magnus opens the door. His black hair lays in a straight mess on his head, his tanned skin unusually pale. He wears all black like he's going through a phase and his eyes brighten when he sees me.

"Tess." Magnus pulls me into his arms, squeezing. "Tessa, I need you."

Jem and I follow Magnus into his living room and I sit on the couch next to Magnus.

"What's wrong? Jem told me you lost someone you love?" I ask, glancing up at my dearest friend.

"His name is Alexander Lightwood and yes, we were in love. Remember how I told you I wanted to be mortal anyway, so I could live my life with the love of my life? Alec is the one, Tess. And he went behind my back, sneaking off to meet with _Camille_, conspiring to end my immortality, and I broke it off. I couldn't trust him if he was willing to deceive me." Magnus shakes his head, seeming lost.

"Magnus, may I meet this Alexander Lightwood?" I ask, touching his arm. "Perhaps he can tell me why he did what he did."

"Right now, I just need a friend. James, will you go buy us coffee?" Magnus says, handing Jem twenty dollars. "Thank you."

Once Jem is gone, Magnus pulls me into his arms. "I miss him so much, Tessa. Even my cat misses him!" Magnus points to a cat sprawled out on the coffee table.

"You do look like a wreck. Your hair is a mess, you look like you haven't slept in days, there are takeout containers everywhere. The apartment smells and your plants are dead." I critique, shaking my head. "Magnus, you need to pull yourself together. Throw a party, invite the Shadowhunters."

"If you'll help me clean up, I will." Magnus lifts his head and offers me a small smile.

"Excellent."

We set to work, using magic to clear the garbage and bring the apartment back from the dead. I water the plants and put away the dishes. Magnus transforms the apartment into one giant room, a bar off to one side and a dance floor covering the rest of the space.

About an hour into our renovation, Jem walks in. "I got coffee and scones."

We break for coffee, sipping our drinks at the kitchen table, which Magnus has sectioned off from his party space.

"I'll send an invite to everyone! To the Shadowhunters, the werewolves, the warlocks. Even the fey and vampires will be invited! I just want to prove to Alec that losing him isn't killing me on the inside." Magnus throws his hands up in the air, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Let's do this. We all need to shower. You first, sparky." I push Magnus toward the bathroom when we're done eating.

Jem and I take residence in the spare bedroom and I turn to the closet. Outfits of every color hang inside and I grab a black thigh-length dress with a lace overlay. I find a pair of gold spiked black heels and walk into the other shower.

I change out of my grimy clothes and step into the shower, turning on the water. I shower quickly, washing my hair and body. I step out and wrap towels around my body and hair.

I pull on my bra and underwear after removing the towel and I rub lotion into my legs, noticing the way it shimmers with gold. I grimace, remembering the time that I Changed into an angel to save my friends in London. Not my fondest of memories.

I change into the dress and dry my hair, letting it fall into waves down my back. I slip into my heels and exit the bathroom.

Jem sits on the bed in a tight black T-shirt and black jeans that hang low on his hips, showing a strip of skin. He wears black combat boots, courtesy of Magnus, and he smiles as I enter.

"Magnus has sent invitations to everyone he knows and told them to bring friends. This will be one hell of a party and he may not be prepared for this." Jem stands and crosses to me, taking my hands in his.

"Getting him to have a party is one step closer to getting him to move on. If he needs to prove to this Shadowhunter that he's done with him, what better way to do it than to have a beautiful warlock on his arm?" I smile, motioning to myself.

"You're half, Tess. And you may want to prepare yourself. These Nephilim, they're your descendants. The one Magnus was in love with, he looks like Cecily." Jem says, stroking my cheek. "Don't freak out, Tessa. Magnus needs you to remain calm."

Jem and I exit the bedroom, spying Magnus talking to a couple of warlocks. "Tessa, come meet some friends! This girl is a dear friend of mine, Tessa Gray."

"Herondale." I say quickly, ignoring Jem's look he shoots at me. "Tessa Herondale."

"Hello, Tessa." One of Magnus's friends smiles and the other simply grunts. Both of them have distinct warlock marks- one has a pair of cat ears and the other has green skin.

"Let the party begin!" Magnus exclaims.

The doors open and I brace myself.

A group of Nephilim walk in, a boy with golden hair and tan skin leading them, a tiny redhead by his side. Two others follow, one female with dark hair and one male with dark hair and blue eyes.

_Will,_ I think, but in my heart I know he's not.

"That is Alexander Lightwood." Jem whispers in my ear. "Magnus's true love and your husband's doppelganger."

Magnus holds out his elbow and I take it in my hand. Jem sinks into the background as Magnus leads me toward the Shadowhunters, guests filing past them.

"Magnus." The golden boy smirks, squeezing the hand of the redhead.

"Tessa, meet Jace Herondale." Magnus introduces, and I feel my eyes widen.

"Herondale…" I whisper, my mouth slightly open. "I too am a Herondale."

"I thought I was the only one left. Brother Zachariah told me I was the last of the Herondale line." Jace crosses his arms.

"You're the only one who can, ah, reproduce." I blush, tightening my grip on Magnus. "Who are you?" I ask the redhead.

"Clary Fray." She introduces herself, smiling.

"Fairchild." Jace says, and Clary hits him playfully.

"My last name, by Nephilim right, is Fairchild. But I prefer the much more mundane name of Fray." Clary rolls her eyes.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, and this is my brother, Alexander." Isabelle smirks, nudging Alec in the ribs.

"Oh, I know who he is. I've heard quite a lot about you, Alexander Lightwood, and I'm sure you would be willing to speak with me. Why don't we have a little chat?" I smile, stepping away from Magnus.

"Okay. As long as you don't hurt me or threaten to fill me with glitter, I'll go." I can see hurt flash across Magnus's face at the mention of 'glitter'.

I lead Alec through the apartment until we reach the bedroom. I open the door and smile.

"After you."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec sits opposite me, his eyes shadowed. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks me in the eye. "What do you want?"

"Tell me what happened. Why did you lie to Magnus?" I ask, losing myself in the blue of his eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"I wanted Magnus to live with me until I die. He and I had talked about it before- but none of our conversations ended very seriously. So when Camille came to me and told me she knew how to make Magnus mortal, I jumped at the chance. I didn't tell him, and when I decided not to do as she asked, Magnus had already found out. When I went to tell Camille, Magnus was there. He and I fought and then he broke it off." Alec stares at the wall behind me, his eyes unfocused.

"You were wrong to lie, Alexander. I'm sure, given time, Magnus will let you back in. Buy him a drink, offer him something he can't refuse, he'll take the bait. Force him into a situation that gives you two some alone time." I say.

"He won't let me back in, Tessa. He gave me a chance. He told me he never wanted to see me again!" I can see the tears gathering in Alec's eyes.

"Let's go back out there. I want you to talk to Magnus." I smile, standing and holding out a hand to Alec.

Alec stands and I can see the wheels turning. He takes my hand and he nods once. "I'll talk to him. I can't promise that things will go well, but I can talk to him."

We exit the room, the party in full swing now. Magnus stands in the center, pantless, laughing and talking to a group of vampires. I stalk up to Magnus, take him by the arm, and lead him and Alec to the bedroom.

"You two are going to talk things out. If someone starts screaming in agony or bursts into flames, one of you is going to get hurt." I threaten, locking the door behind them.

"Tessa! Let us out!" Magnus exclaims.

"No can do, Bane. You two have some serious issues to work through." I walk away, finding Jem in the crowd talking to Jace.

"Oh, Tess, you have to talk to this kid. He's exactly like Will!" Jem laughs.

I grab his face and turn him towards me. "Are you drunk, James?" I ask icily.

"Maybe just a little." Jem pulls away from me. "Come on, Tess, just talk to him!"

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I gave him one drink and he just kept drinking. I guess being a Silent Brother for over a century can cause you to want to drink once you get the chance." Jace shrugs. "Anyway, how are we related?"

"Long story. Basically, I'm your great-grandmother. I don't have the patience to go into family details, especially since your best friend and my best friend are talking out their lives as we speak. Honestly, Jace, you remind me of my husband."

"How so?" Jace smirks.

"Tell him, Tess." Jem slurs, his brown eyes focusing on something behind me.

"You're cocky. I can tell that you used to push people away because you thought you didn't deserve to be loved. You're afraid of ducks, obviously, and you have a white stark mark on your shoulder." I say, narrowing my eyes. "You don't look like Will, but you sure seem to act like him."

"Well, Tessa, my great-grandmother, I don't know how much you know about me. I'll tell you one thing, though. I've decided to call myself a Lightwood. I don't care how much I resemble your husband, or any of the Herondales. I'm a Lightwood." Jace storms off.

"Nice kid. He can't just run his back on his birthright." I snap.

"Do you think Magnus and Alec have worked things out yet?" Jem asks, blowing his dark brown hair out of his face.

"I hope so. Both of them seemed devastated to lose the other." I shake my head.

"I can't forgive you, Alexander! As much as it pains me, I can't!" Magnus yells at the top of his lungs. "Tessa, unlock this door! NOW!"

I race to the door and unlock it. Seconds after I jump back, Magnus slams open the door. He glares at everyone and shouts, "OUT! NOW! The party is over!"

Downworlders rush past each other, tripping on their way out the door. Jace and Clary stop to grab Isabelle's arm and the brunette glares at her brother.

"Way to go, Alec. You upset Magnus, again." Isabelle hisses before stomping away.

"It's not my fault!" Alec shouts after his sister.

"I think you should go, Alexander." I say quietly.

"Thank you for trying, Tessa." Alec hugs me briefly before following the Nephilim out of the apartment.

With one wave of his hand, the apartment is back to normal and all signs of the party are gone. Magnus collapses onto the couch, a mess.

"Magnus, I'm sorry. If I had have known this wouldn't have gone well, I wouldn't have forced you to talk to Alexander!" I exclaim, slipping onto the couch beside him.

"Oh, I'm not upset at you, Tess. It's what Alec said. I understand why he did what he did. Hell, I'm not even mad at him anymore! I'm fine with it, Tessa. I don't care anymore that he betrayed me." Magnus sighs.

"I think you're afraid to let him back in. Magnus, when we spoke Alec sounded… defeated. He acted like he knew you wouldn't forgive him, but in your mind, you already have!" I shake my head.

"Leave." Magnus hisses.

I flinch, but his eyes aren't on me. He's glaring at Jem.

"Leave, James. I can't talk to Tessa with you breathing down our necks." Magnus hisses.

Jem stands and drops a kiss on my forehead. He exits quickly, leaving Magnus and I alone.

"You didn't have to be so rude to Alec. He loves you, Magnus. It's obvious how much he loves you. Now, you are going to call that boy and ask him out on a date. Tell him I will be there to make sure you don't rip each other's throats out." I say, crossing my arms. "But call him tomorrow, okay? It's time to sleep."

"Sure, Tess. I'll bet James will be back soon." Magnus hugs me as he stands and goes into his bedroom.

"I can't believe Magnus is in love with my husband's doppelganger." I mutter as I walk back to the spare bedroom. "Unbelievable."


End file.
